a tortured soul
by hurtinphoenix
Summary: set after grevolution : losing a friend is hard to live with, but what if that friend isn't really gone how far would u go to reclame them? and what feelings will be found on the journey rxr plz x chpter 11 up
1. Chapter 1: weak?

**Hello**

**This fic is very sad so if u don't like sad things don't read ok.**

* * *

Shutting and locking the bathroom door Kai walked up to the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, his skin had paled and the strength his eyes normally showed had gone.

His body was shaking from the lack of food and water it hadn't had, clutching the sink Kai tried to stop the dizziness he kept feeling.

Closing his eyes Kai tried to find comfort in the darkness, but the vision of Brooklyn swam before him along with Dranzer's cracked and empty blade. Opening his eyes Kai could feel tears gathering in them, staring at his reflection Kai gritted his teeth and held the sink till his knuckles turned white.

-------FLASHBACK------

_A 6-year-old Kai lay on a stone floor inside a chamber battered and bruised, tears silently fell from his eyes that were filled with fear and pain._

_"Kai what have I told you about crying!" His grandfather hovered above him his eyes blazing with anger. "Tears show weakness! I will not have a weakling as my grandson! Do you understand Kai!"_

_Whimpering Kai nodded, suddenly Voltaire backhanded him; "Stop those tears and stand up! Remember emotions show weakness!"_

_Slowly Kai stood up his small body shaking, gulping he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Good now repeat EMOTIONS SHOW WEAKNESS. ONLY THE STRONG MAY LIVE. THE WEAK DIE. Repeat!"_

_"E…emotions show weakness. Only the strong may live. The weak die." Kai repeated this 5 more times before his grandfather raised a hand to silence him._

_Leaning forward till his face nearly touched Kai's Voltaire asked, "Are you weak Kai?"_

_"No I am not grandfather."_

-------END OF FLASHBACK-------

'I am not weak' Kai thought before shouting "I am not weak!" His fist colliding with the mirror Kai watched the glass hit the floor.

"I am not weak" stepping back Kai felt his back touch the wall.

His shaking legs gave way as he slide down the wall, his breathing becoming heavy. Hitting the floor Kai rested his head in his hands his energy slipping away slowly.

* * *

"Kai! Yo Kai you in the bud?" Shouting Tyson banged on the door. "Kai answer me dude."

Groaning Kai tightened his closed eyes. 'Leave me alone.'

"Kai you ok it's just we heard you shout and…" Tyson's interrupted Max's voice

"Dude have you smashed something?"

Growling with anger, using the little bit of strength he had left, Kai lifted himself off the floor and walked to the door. Unlocking and opening it Kai was greeted with the worried faces of his teammates.

Barging passed them Kai slammed his bedroom door shut. Suddenly the room began spinning, as Kai's world went black.

* * *

**………………tbc**

**Hey so wot u think?**

**Sowi it's short but I had intended to mek it a one-shot but as I write it I sorta decided I shuld carry it on.**

**Sooooo rxr please n if u have any ideas/complaints about it feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2:wanting but not getting

**Hiya please enjoy n thanx -**

'**thinking'**

"**Talking"**

**Chapter 2: wanting but not getting.**

* * *

His head pounding, Kai pushed himself up as a groan escaped his lips.

"Wow! It looks like Kai's back up and ready to finish this fight!"

'What?' Looking round Kai realised he was in a stadium, full of people cheering.

His team stood behind him cheering but their faces showed they were shocked.

A soft chuckle made Kai stared straight in front of him, 'No!'

A angry growl came from Kai as he spat, "Brooklyn."

"Give it up Kai, you know you'll never win against me. So why don't you just pick up that useless blade and go home."

Looking into the dish Kai gasped, Dranzer! She was attacked repeatedly by Zeus. Angry raged through Kai, 'I will not loose you again!'

"DRANZER! ATTACK…!"

the two blades smashed into each other, but Zeus's attack was stronger than Dranzer's making Kai go flying backwards.

Hitting the ground, Kai got back up only to hear,

"That's it it's over!"

"What!" gasping Kai saw his precious blade in pieces. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at his bit. Empty.

His eyes travelled to Brooklyn who stood with a smug expression, standing up slowly Kai looked up at Boris in his box. He too was smirking. Clenching his fists Kai turned to his team. They were angry?

"Well done Kai." Diachi spat

"Yer thanks for loosing the tournament for us." Tyson started walking to the tunnels entrance followed by his team.

"Your weak Kai." Spinning round Kai came face to face with Hiro. "Your useless, no wonder your team's abandoned you. No wonder you lost and…" Hiro leaned forward and whispered in Kai's ear, "it's a wonder Dranzer didn't leave long before, who would want a weak master like you?"

* * *

Snapping open his eyes Kai pushed himself up from the ground. He was back in his room. Had it all been a dream? Lifting a shaking hand Kai whipped away the cold sweat from his forehead.

'It was a dream. I didn't lose'

But Hiro's words still echoed in his ear.

'But I did lose I lost Dranzer.'

Kai walked over to the set of drawers next to his bed. Opening the top door Kai pulled out his first blade. It had been blue and white; the memory of when he first got Dranzer felt like it was only yesterday:

-------FLASHBACK-------

"_Enter!" Kai turned the brass knob and pushed it to reveal a large study. The walls were covered in shelves that had hundreds and hundreds of books upon them. A large desk had been placed in the middle; a leather chair was placed behind it. And in that chair was the most successful businessman in Russia._

_Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai walked so he stood in front of the desk, his grandfather looked down at him. "Kai do you know why I have called you here?"_

"_No grandfather." Kai stood as straight as he could._

"_Well then I shall tell you, I believe you've heard of the great phoenix who can never die, well it has been said she doesn't exist only because no one in 10000 years has seen her. I myself never believed these accusations so I sent out people to search for the great phoenix, that was 20 years ago," _

_Voltaire walked so he stood in front of Kai, his hand reached into his pocket, "But a few days ago my waiting was rewarded," He pulled out a blue and white blade. Kai looked at it seeing nothing important looked back at his grandfather, "But grandfather it's just a blade." _

_Seeing anger flash in his grandfather's eyes Kai looked again, once again he saw a white and blue beyblade but this time the empty bit chip flashed red. Once the light had gone Kai gasped, he saw a beautiful red and gold phoenix._

"_Impressive no?" Kai couldn't tear his eyes away from the blade and nodded his head in replay, his grandfather chuckled. "What would you say grandson if I was to offer the phoenix to you?"_

_Kai looked straight up not believing what he had just heard. "Y…you'd give the great phoenix to me?"_

"_Yes, with her you shall become the strongest blader in the world," Voltaire grasped Kai's hand and placed the blade in it, "Do not let me down."_

-------FLASHBACK-------

Kai stared at the empty bit praying for that red light, praying for Dranzer to suddenly appear. 'I let you down grandfather I didn't become the strongest blader for I let Dranzer down.'

* * *

**……………..tbc**

**well wot ya think? Rxr please -**

**I don't know if Dranzer is ment to be a gal or boi. But I've always thought Dranzer to be a girl I mean a beautiful phoenix like that can not be a lad.**


	3. Chapter 3:real or fake?

**Hello, well u seem 2 like this story so for those who do ill try n update it as soon as possible .**

**Chapter 3: fake or real?**

Kai lay on his bed, the blue and white blade in his hand, memories of battles played in his mind causing a smile to become fixed on his face. Kai had always loved Dranzer , the way she could appear and with a large amount of power and disappear, her deafening shriek, her warm aura and warm presence.

But now that she had gone Kai no longer felt as strong as he did and the fire in his heart and eye's had died. Closing his eye's Kai drifted into a sleep.

Ray stared at the bucket now full of shattered glass, what had made Kai lose control and lash out? Kai hadn't been himself after his defeat over Brooklyn. He seemed weaker and the passion for beyblade had gone.

Shaking his head Ray thought he was imagining it. Walking into the living room Ray sat on the sofa next to Max who looked at him concerned. "How bad is the damage?"

"Not bad only the mirror is smashed."

"Right. What do you think happened to Kai?"

Shrugging Ray looked over at Kai bedroom door. He hadn't come back out since the mirror incidence.

"Hey you two hungry?" Tyson emerged from the kitchen a hotdog in his hand and a smile plastered to his face.

"Sure Tyson what you cooking?" A smile appeared on Max's face as Tyson waved the hotdog.

"Why HOTDOG'S!" Max giggled, "Ray how bout you?"

Shaking his head Ray continued to stare at Kai's door. "Why don't you just go in and ask him what's wrong?"

Jumping Ray fell off the sofa as max hovered over him, grinning like a madman.

Scowling, Ray stood up, "What is up with you? You scared the hell out of me."

"Just go and ask him what's wrong."

"Why me?"

"Because Kai doesn't shout at you," Ray stared at Tyson as he entered with a plate full of hotdogs.

Growling ray signed, they were right Kai did seem to be more patient with him.

"Fine," Max and Tyson gave him the thumbs up as Kai walked up to Kai's door.

Knocking Ray waited for Kai's replay. When no answer came Ray knocked again. Again no answer came. Turning the handle Ray entered the room.

The curtains were still open allowing light to flood into the room, looking round Ray was surprised to see Kai lying on the bed. Creeping up Ray was even more shocked to see his captain sleeping; smiling Ray noticed the blade in Kai's fingers.

Turning round Ray started walking back to the door, "Who gave you permission to come into my room?"

Spinning round Ray saw Kai sitting up whipping the sleep out his eyes. Gulping Ray opened his mouth to speak,

"If you came in to check on me am fine honest."

"Yes that's partly why I came in…I've noticed well we've noticed, the team I mean, that you've been acting different. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, now get out. Please" Signing Ray turned to leave, "She's not coming back is she?"

Turning round Ray saw Kai looking longingly at his blade, "Dranzer?"

Kai's eyes flickered to Ray, walking up to his captain ray sat next to him. The sadness in those eyes amazed him.

"Do you think she will?"

"If you show how much you want her. Remember when I lost Drigger after I battled Kevin? Well because I put my heart into a battle and did it for Drigger he came back so…" Placing his hand on Kai's shoulder Ray tried to smile, "If you do the same I have no doubt Dranzer will too."

"Thanks Ray."

"What for?"

"Nothing." Raising his eyebrow Ray just smiled, standing up Ray headed for the door.

'I hope I've given you anoth help Kai' signing Ray excited the room.

LATER ON

Tyson flicked through the channels on the TV, as Max cleaned Draciel and Ray sat staring out the window.

"I am sooooooo bored, lets go out." Tyson moaning had gotten to Max and Ray, agreeing Max asked, "Shall we ask Kai?"

"I'll do it," Ray knocked on Kai's door, hearing his answer Ray opened it, "Erm Kai, we're going out you fancy coming?"

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes."

Resisting the urge to let his jaw drop Ray followed Kai out the room, the 'breakers excited the hotel room.

Outside in the street Max, Ray and Tyson walked together with Kai a few feet away. Kai was lost in thought everything reminded him of his precious phoenix.

Suddenly Something in the middle of the road caught Kai's eye, looking Kai stopped gasping.

Looking at their captain, the others followed Kai's gase to see nothing.

"Kai what are you…" suddenly Kai ran out into the middle of the road.

"KAI NO!"

**hey please rxr **


	4. Chapter 4: a phoenix's cry

**Hello (again)**

**You've asked me to carry ma story on so I will.**

**N I'll try n make this chapter longer than the others promise -**

**Chapter 4: A phoenix cry.

* * *

**

-------KAI'S POV-------

I turned my head to look at the road, I stopped straight away, my whole body going into freeze mode. Could it really be? Dranzer!

She turned to face me; her eye's showed the happiness I felt. Opening her beak she began singing her beautiful song that always captured my heart.

Tears of joy suddenly rushed into my eyes, when Ray spoke my legs started working on their own. I ran straight into the road, straight to my most loyal friend.

As I grew closer Dranzer's form began growing dimmer and dimmer, till I could no longer see her. I could on just hear her song. ' No! Please don't leave me again Dranzer please.'

-------NORMAL POV-------

The 'breakers watched as the captain ran into the busy road, amazingly no car hit him from the speed he was running. As he neared the centre he seemed to slow down. The next thing they knew Kai was thrown into the air by a car, he landed on the window screen. He rolled onto the bonnet and onto the floor.

Rushing forward the 'breakers pushed their way through the newly formed crowd. Kai's eyes were closed; his arms (now covered in cuts from the glass) were spread out above his head. Blood surrounded his body, his top was ripped showing his chest that slowly rose and fell.

"Some one call an ambulance hurry!" A middle-aged man shouted as he ran to Kai, he pulled off his coat and lay it under the teens head.

-------RAY'S POV -------

I couldn't take my eyes of Kai vulnerable form; his skin had paled dramatically from all the blood he had lost.

I remembered the looked of shock and happiness on Kai's face when he ran out into the road, 'what was it Kai? What had made you forget everything except that?'

The middle-aged man had pressured the wounds as best he could; his hands and clothes were covered in our captain's blood.

I just stood there staring at Kai's face; it looked like he was sleeping. Suddenly sirens could be heard and the crowd parted allowing the medics to get through.

They muttered to each other about Kai's injures as they placed him on the stretcher, by their faces I guessed they were bad.

Once they placed Kai in the ambulance one of them turned to us and said, "Which one of you would like to come?"

We looked at each other, I knew they wanted what I did to go with Kai but we knew only one could.

"Ray you go." Tyson smiled supportively at me and I smiled back.

"Well lads get in." The medic waited as a walked forward. Feeling something under my foot I picked it up.

Without looking at it a jumped in the ambulance, as the doors slammed shut behind me. I sat in the chair next to Kai all the way just watching his pale face.

All my emotions had come to life at once, I wanted to cry for Kai's pain, I wanted to shout and scream and tell him how stupid he had bin. I wanted to cry from happiness that Kai was still alive, but most of all I wanted to question him, why had he run out like that? Why hadn't he told me the truth back at the hotel?

Why did I ask him to come? Tears gathered in my eyes as my heart began filling with guilt. Yes this was my fault, I shouldn't have asked him to go, I should have left him to think.

Why didn't I walk with him? I could have grabbed him before he had run into the street.

Suddenly the doors flew open and the medics began pulling Kai out. I followed them into the hospital; we were then joined with doctors and nurses.

One nurses grabbed my arm and said, "I'm sorry but you can't go any further," Nodding I followed her to a seat.

She looked at me concerned, "Is that your brother?" I looked at her confused, me and Kai brothers? I've never heard that said before.

"No!"

"O well are you his boyfriend,"

"No! I'm his friend," I suddenly felt sick, Kai and me together! That was seriously sick and wrong.

She wrote something down on her clipboard before speaking again, "What is your friends name?"

"Kai Hiwatari."

"How old is he?"

"Erm 16"

"What's his date of birth?"

"Erm…" Shit! I didn't know his birthday. I began rattle ling my brain trying to think if Kai had ever mentioned it.

Feeling defeated I shock my head, "I'm sorry I don't know it."

She raised her eyebrow and I knew exactly what she thought, 'what kind of a friend are you, you don't even know his birth date,'

"Well does he have anyone we need to inform that he is here?"

I looked at her unsure what to say, "Mr Dickinson."

"What's his phone number?"

"057 901."

Standing up she spoke, "We'll inform you of Mr Hiwatari's condition as soon as we can." With that she walked off.

Signing, I placed my head in my hands only to poke my eye with something. Lifting my head I gasped, Kai's blade! And…

DRANZER!

She was back! I gaped at the small bit, how did Dranzer come back? I didn't make any sense; Kai had broken down in front of him because he thought Dranzer had gone yet she was here.

Is that who he saw? Is that why he ran into the road? Because he saw Dranzer!

"Ray!" Looking up I saw the others running towards me.

"Is he ok? How badly is he hurt?" All their faces were pale and full of worry.

"I'm sorry but I've been told nothing. Kai's only just gone in a few minutes ago."

Signing they sat either side of me, I hid Dranzer in my hands, should I tell them? Or should I tell Kai first?

"Wonder what made him do it?" Max looked up and down at us hoping we might have an idea.

"No idea." Tyson's voice was muffled as he had his head in his hands.

"Neither do I max." Kenny signed.

I began feeling nervous. I should tell them my theory right?

"Ray what about you?" All of them were looking at me.

"Ray?" Even Tyson had looked up confused my hesitation.

"Excuse me but are all of you with Mr Hiwatari?" I looked up seeing the same nurse from before, thank you thank you thank you.

"Yes we are." I stand up anxious to hear about Kai.

"Well we have a list of his injures now…" List guess there was a lot. "He had broken 3 ribs, broken his left wrist, cracked open his head and broken his left ankle."

She looked up, I thought over the injures, it was mostly broken bones which in a few months should heal. But… "Has there been serious damage to his head,"

At this she smiled, "Luckily no, his has just split it open, we've stitched it up so it won't be any bother."

I realised the breath I had been holding, looking at the others I knew they had as well.

"Can we go see him?" Tyson asked.

"He's still asleep from the anaesthetic (sorry is that's spelt wrong), but I don't see why not." We followed her to a room numbered 123.

"Please press for a nurse if there is any trouble or when he wakes up." With that she left.

I opened the door, the room was white, and I mean white, white walls, white chairs, white blinds, white floor, white ceiling, white bed, white Kai, I looked at Kai his skin still pale.

We all sat down around his bed, just staring at him. They had removed his scarf and changed him into a hospital gown. They had also removed his blue face paint, it was weird how much older those fins made him look, not to mention more intimidating.

His face was scarred with cuts and bruises making him look even younger. The only sound was a steady beeping from the heart monitor. I don't know how long we sat there just watching him.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Mr Dickinson, he smiled when he saw us but they quickly faded at the sight of Kai.

"I'm hungry you guys want to get something to eat?" I looked at Tyson not believing him, food was all he could think of when his captain was lying in a hospital bed unconscious from a car accident.

Both Max and Kenny stood up, they all looked at me, "No thanks I think I'll stay here." Nodding they left.

I looked at Mr Dickinson who was still watching Kai like a father would his son. I began wondering how long Mr D and Kai had actually known each other.

"Mr Dickinson how long have you known Kai?" He looked up obliviously not expecting me to ask that. I could tell he was thinking so I waited patently, "10 years."

"Wow that long. How did you meet?"

"Well through blading of course. Kai was only 6 and he had made it to the finals in a tournament, he was the youngest blader ever in beyblading history to even complete, and actually make it to the finals. He was up against a lad called Shane, Shane was the defending champ in that certain tournament. No one thought Kai could beat him."

"They defiantly didn't know Kai."

Mr Dickinson chuckled obviously the memory was a funny one, " The match was over in 10 seconds."

I smiled imagining the lads face. A small groan made us look back to Kai, he was waking up. We watched as his eye's flickered open, his crimson orbs looked confused before widening in fear.

Kai sat up looking wildly around, I was too shocked to do or say anything, I had never seen Kai as scared as he was now. Mr Dickinson on the other hand began speaking to Kai.

"Kai calm down you're only in the hospital." Kai's eyes snapped to Mr Dickinson, "I know you don't like them Kai but please you've been very badly hurt please lye back down."

I watched as Mr D placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and pushed him back down. Mr D smiled before standing up, "Ray keep an eye on him while I go fetch a doctor," I nodded and watched him leave before looking at Kai again.

He was looking at the ceiling, I signed his thoughts had over took his brain again. Opening my hand I looked down at Kai's blade, "Erm Kai I have something for you."

Kai's eyes shifted to me, "What?"

I raised my hand for him to see it, "Look at the bit Kai,"

Kai looked at me suspiciously before doing so, again his eyes widened and tears began gathering in them, I passed him his blade as he whispered so softly I only just caught it, "Dranzer I knew it was you."

* * *

**Well I kept to my word; do you know how many cliffhangers I missed out because you lot wanted a longer chapter? O well hope you enjoyed the chapter - please rxr and if you have any ideas I am happy to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5:Why?

**Hey sowi I haven't updated for so long but you knw skul n all**

**I hope this is ok.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Chapter 5: Why?**

**Ray pov**

I couldn't help but allow a smile creep onto my face. It was like watching a small kid finding his favourite toy; Kai closed his hand round his blade as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Thank you Ray." His crimson eyes shone with happiness.

"Your welcome Kai." I looked down at my hands before asking, "Why did you do it?"

Silence.

I lifted my head; Kai had opened his hand and was staring at the blade init. He seemed to be thinking about the answer to give me. Slowly Kai opened his mouth…

"Hey Ray has Kai… Kai! Buddy your awake!" Tyson and the others ran to Kai's bed, who had closed his hand once again and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sighing I watched as the others interrogated Kai who just sat glaring at them. Soon after Mr Dickinson entered with a doctor. He had jet-black hair that covered one of his eyes; the eye we could see was grey and sparkled as though amused.

"I see you've awoke Mr Hiwatari. My name is Dr. Hayes." His eye wandered over Kai's body, making my blood boil, "And how do you feel? Do you have a headache? Do you feel dizzy? Do you feel sleepy?" He strolled to Kai's side pushing Max out the way earning him a glare from us all, minus Mr Dickinson who was too busy watching Kai.

Kai's eyes flashed dangerously as Hayes placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine." Kai clenched his teeth, I took a step back as did the others knowing that Kai was angering.

"Are you sure? Your temperature is still high," Hayes slowly took his hand from Kai sensing the danger; suddenly he placed his hand on Kai's ribs, earning a hiss from Kai.

"Kai…" My eyes widened as I saw Hayes other hand rub Kai's back, 'How dare he!'

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some antibiotics, but for now I'll give this," He pulled out a needle full of green liquid.

"W…what's that?" Kai had turned, if possible, even paler. I saw him gulp, not taking his eyes from the needle.

A wide smile had formed on Hayes face as he sensed the fear from Kai, "It's nothing to worry you pretty head over Mr Hiwatari, this will just help with the pain."

It took me all my strength to stop my mouth opening, 'Pretty? PRETTY! What the fuck is this doctor on? First he touches up **my** Kai then he calls **my** Kai pretty. What the fuck when was Kai mine?'

A small whimper brought me out of my musing, Kai's eyes had doubled and he was edging away from Dr.Hayes. "Come now Mr Hiwatari if never thought you to be one who would be scared of a little needle."

Kai's eyes flashed with anger at the thought of being weak.

"Kai." We all looked over to Mr Dickinson whose eyes were shining from unshed tears, "Please Kai this'll help you."

Looking at the others, who were all so shocked at how scared Kai was, I walked over to Kai, "Don't worry Kai, everything will be ok."

Kai looked at me, then to Mr D then finally to the doctor. Nodding his head I smiled so did Hayes. Holding Kai's arm Hayes inserted the needle.

Once all the liquid had gone Hayes stood back, placing the needle back into his pocket, "I'll come back to see how your doing in 5 hours."

He walked to the door, stopping at Dickinson, "There is only 10 minutes left of visiting hours," Nodding to show he understood, Dickinson thanked him as Hayes left.

Looking back at Kai I gasped he was unconscious.

* * *

-------**Somewhere else**--------

"Today at 1 pm Kai Hiwatari, member of the G-revolution was involved in the car accident that closed off the town centre. His injures are still unknown but he his recovering at St. Johnson's hotel.

It is said he ran out into the road suddenly. Police are looking into the situation, and they are not ruling out suicide.

This is Tracey Barker reporting for Sport News."

A smirk crept onto the dark figures face as they turned off the wide screen. Suddenly a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Enter." The voice was hard and deep.

The oak door opened revealing a tall, thin man in a black suit. His grey eyes shining in the dark, "Sir I have some news…"

"I know Igneus, I know. Do not worry this won't damage the plan."

"Very well sir." Igneus turned and left closing the door with a snap.

Lifting up a frame the figure muttered, "I will own you,"

Slamming the frame down the figure walked out the room. A picture of a young woman with blue hair and a young man with navy hair smiled up holding a boy of 1 in their arms. Under it, it read _'All our love Kathy, Lloyd and our new son Kai.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Nearly but not quit

Elo sowi am taking sooooo long to upd8 it just am having a writers block.

* * *

Chapter 6: Nearly but not quit.

-------3 weeks later-------

A small groan escaped the teenager's lips, his head felt like it was going to explode. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to close them from the bright light that shone around him.

"Nice to see you've awoken," The voice was cheerful and annoying.

Opening his eyes once more he tried to speak but his voice seemed to feel other whys.

"Do not worry, that pill does have side affects Mr Hiwatari." Dr Hayes stood towering over Kai was he flicked through his files.

"Everything seems to be going fine, your ankle and wrist have recovered, but your ribs seem to be taking a long time."

Kai opened his mouth to try and speak again but to no avail, "Water young Hiwatari?"

Glaring Kai nodded not liking the weak feeling in his stomach. "As I was saying if you feel better and stronger," He handed Kai a plastic cup, "You should be aloud out in a week,"

Gulping it down in one, Kai looked up 'One week and I'll be out of this shit hole."

"Can…Can't I be out …earlier?" Kai voice was raspy as though it hadn't been used for some years.

Smirking at the young boy in front of him Hayes shook his head, "Afraid not young one."

Ruffling Kai's hair Hayes stared into the teen's eyes. Unsure what to do Kai turned to the only thing he knew would work, "Take a picture it'll last longer,"

"Indeed it shall, but seeing beauty like yours is better experienced up close than on a photograph."

A disgusted look crossed Kai's features for less than a second before returning to his cold mask.

Smirking more Hayes turned back to Kai's files, " It say's here your guardian is Voltaire Hiwatari, not a Mr Dickinson. Does Mr Hiwatari know you're here Kai?"

"No."

"He should, he is your guardian, there's a number here I'll just…"

"No!" before Hayes had to blink, Kai moved so fast that he was on top of him, pinning his hands and arms to the floor, "Don't…you…dare!"

Pushing Kai off him (_Kai's weak remember he could have took this looser other whys dur_) Hayes tried to refill his lungs that Kai had emptied. Speaking of Kai the teen sat against the wall his face screwed up in pain, while his arms nursed his ribs.

'Stupid teen, this'll put back him leaving now. Bless him. No wait I'll be able to see him for longer and double bonus he'll need my help getting into bed' A wide grin covered Hayes face as he approached the hurting teen.

Kai felt a pair of strong arms wrap round his body, "No" He hissed

'I am not weak, I'll not allow Hayes to see this.'

Using the last of his strength Kai tried pushing away from the doctor, "kai stop fusing, you're only hurting yourself."

"I am not weak, I…I…"

Hayes felt Kais body go limb in his arms. Smirking Hayes positioned Kai bridal style; he allowed his eyes to take in the slender body. Kai's skin was so pale it was beautiful, his lips looked so inviting as well but Hayes resisted by placing the child back in his bed.

Brushing away the hairs on his face Hayes smiled at his beautiful prize. 'It won't be long now young one.'

* * *

-------A week later------

"Kai are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes am sure"

"Do you want any food Kai?"

"I'll have some!"

"Tyson shut it!"

Rolling his eyes Kai stared out the window of the taxi, ever since he had left the hospital bed his team mates (coughraycough) had been fusing him. He head was still pounding from his medication, but he would deal with anything to get away from that place, that room and that man. Shivers ran down Kai's spine cause Ray to fuse even more.

"Are you cold Kai? Would you like to borrow my coat?" This carried on all the way to the hotel.

"Mr Dickinson said he'll be waiting for us at reception,"

Tyson and Max ran out first followed by Ray who helped Kai out much to his dismay.

"Ray am not a kid I can help myself you know."

"Sorry it's just…" Ray looked at the ground. Signing Kai muttered

"I'm sorry Ray I shouldn't snap at you, I've just not been getting a lot of sleep, hospitals just freak me out sorry." Smiling Kai walked into the lobby.

'Bet that's not all that freaked you out.' Sighing Ray followed his team.

Entering Ray saw the others had already spotted Mr D reaching them Ray smiled as Tyson began once again complaining.

Rolling his eyes Ray noticed Kai lent against the wall but this time it looked more like it was for support than anything. "Kai are you…"

"Am fine" Kai cut across Ray, seeing his disbelieve he added, "Honest Ray am just tired, you go with the others am going to bed."

Nodding Ray watched as his captain headed up the stairs, 'why does he have to be so closed and why on earth didn't he use the elevator?'

* * *

-------With Kai-------

After climbing 3 flits of stairs Kai made it to his room, 'Why didn't I use the elevator?' Sighing Kai unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"I've been waiting Kai."

* * *

Tbc……………………………………………

Hey hope you enjoyed that plz rxr

I dunno if you want this to b a yoai (mxm) or not so rxr n tell me plz

O n could u tell me the pairing(s) you want as well ta.


	7. Chapter 7:hello in goodbye

Hello sowi to keep you waiting

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"(Different language)"

Chapter 7: Hello in goodbye

* * *

-------Last time-------

_-------With Kai------- _

_After climbing 3 flits of stairs Kai made it to his room, 'Why didn't I use the elevator?' Sighing Kai unlocked the door and pushed it open._

"_I've been waiting Kai."

* * *

_

-------Now-------

Kai glared at the figure that sat in a chair in front of him. They had flaming red hair and icy blue eyes. "Tala!" gritting his teeth Kai pushed off from the doorframe not willing to show his old friend weakness.

"Hello to you as well Kai, I heard you was, how shall I put it, not yourself."

Growling, Kai blinked as his vision began to blur.

"I mean Kai running out into the round what were you thinking?" Tala had now stood his eyes watching as Kai began to sway.

"What do you care Tala?" Kai quickly grabbed for the doorframe as his felt his legs fail.

"Kai I'm you old team mate surely I'm allowed to be at least a little worried about my best friend running out into the road trying to commit suicide."

"Hn." Kai allowed himself to slip down the frame. Resting his head in his knees Kai sighed, "Why are you here?"

Kneeling next to his friend Tala placed his hand on the other's shoulder, "Kai, have you heard that your grandfather is out of jail?"

Tala felt the younger teens body tense as crimson orbs looked up, "Tala?"

"Kai I'm so sorry," Kai hissed as he felt something pierce his arm.

Looking up at the older Russian Kai felt his head grow dizzy, "Tala why…"

Tala looked down at the limb body of his best friend, biting his lip Tala whispered, "I'm sorry Kai,"

-------With Ray-------

For the 20th time that night Ray looked over at the stairs that only 30 minutes ago his captain had ventured up. Sighing Ray returned his attention to the other teens and Mr Dickinson.

"…So we thought that the blade breakers could reform for the new tournament and represent the BBA. How about it?" Mr Dickinson smiled at the 3 boys in front of him. Tyson flashed a cheesy grin before half-shouting "That sounds like an excellent idea Mr D, I'm all for it, what bout you maxi?"

The sugar-hyped teen giggled before stating, "I'm with Tyson."

"Perfect how bout you Ray?"

"Huh?" Ray looked up hearing his name. "Ray man don't zone out Mr D just said we should reform the blade breakers how bout it?"

"Sounds fun, but what bout Kai?" ray watch as the smiles seemed to fade from Tyson's and Max's faces, "We can't have the blade breakers with out our captain can we."

"Who says he'll be the captain?" Tyson pouted. Still smiling Mr D added, "Come on Tyson Kai is a born leader also he did prove that he is strong another."

"Hello whose the world champion? Me!" At this Tyson pointed to him, "Also who ran into a road with passing traffic? Him!" As Tyson continued yapping Ray glanced back up at the stairs.

'He's fine Ray stop worrying Kai would kill you if he knew you were worrying. I hope he's ok. Maybe I should check on him?'

"I'm going to check on Kai…"

"Ray he'll be fine look desserts here," Sighing Ray resumed his seat as Tyson drooled at the approaching food.

'Kai'

* * *

………………….TBC

Well what you think? Hope you liked it.

So it's up to you do you want it to be a rayxkai or talaxkai up 2 u

O n do you want badtalal or goodtala?

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rxr thnx


	8. Chapter 8:feelings

**Hey I know I haven't updated for a while so I'll shut up and get on with the story.**

Chapter 8: Feelings

* * *

Ray continued to watch the stairs as though hoping Kai would sprint down them a huge smile on his face. Ok maybe not a huge smile but just a small one.

"He's not superman you know," Jumping a little Ray turned to Max who was smiling, "I know he's strong but he needs time." Max whispered so quietly that Ray only just caught his words.

"Max," Ray whispered just as quietly, "What are you on about?"

"Kai who else," Max glanced at Tyson who was devouring his 5th plate of chocolate pudding.

Frowning Ray watched Max sigh at his confusion, "Look Ray I've seen the way you look at him, and the way you looked at Hayes when he first met Kai," raising an eyebrow Max returned to his pudding.

Still confused Ray thought over what the blonde had said. 'What had he said anyway? I don't look at Kai in any special way, do I? And what about Hayes?'

Ray's eyes widened as he remembered his thoughts from that day

'_Pretty? PRETTY! What the fuck is this doctor on? First he touches up **my** Kai then he calls **my** Kai pretty. What the fuck when was Kai mine?'_

'I like Kai?' Biting his lip Ray suddenly understood why he cared about Kai's health more than the others (not that he didn't care for them) and why he hated it when fan girls groped Kai.

His heart began to race as he thought, 'I like Kai. I love Kai.' Ray glanced at Max who was smirking at him. "Max what do I do?"

"Tell him." Max sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He would kill, even in his weak stat he would seriously injure me then when he gets stronger he would kill me, chop me up in little pieces and act like he doesn't know where I am."

Ray placed his head in his hands and groaned earning funny looks from Tyson.

"Hey Ray?"

"What?"

"Are you going to eat that cake?"

Looking up Ray allowed his mouth to fall open in astonishment while Max giggled at the boys in front of him. Returning his eyes to the stairs Ray began to wonder about his newfound feelings.

* * *

------Somewhere else------

'He's so light. He's so gorgeous, I wish I could hole him forever.' Tala gazed longingly at the younger teen that looked asleep in his arms. Kai just felt so right in his arms as he walked through large metal doors of a giant building.

Inside Tala looked round at the people all dressed in business suits, feeling very odd Tala headed for the desk. There was a man, his suit grey and his hair gelled flat down on his head (like draco malfoy in movie 1n2) eyeing Tala he forced a smile onto his face,

"And how may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Igneus."

Raising an eyebrow the man picked up his phone and dialled a number. As he waited Tala repositioned Kai in his arms, he hadn't really gotten close as this to Kai when he was conscious or even asleep at that thought.

Tala smiled at Kai enjoying how little the space between them was. Tala soon became entranced at how beautiful Kai was.

A cough made Tala look in front of him at the receptionist. "What?"

"Igneus says you can go up, he's moved from room 15 to room 19."

Nodding to show he understood Tala headed over to the elevator.

* * *

-----With Igneus----

Dialing in a number Igneus waited nervously as it rang.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.

"S…sir its me Igneus,"

"O well what is it?"

"Sir the boy, T…Tala has returned with K…Kai,"

"Excellent, check he is fit and healthy, if he is not send him to the medical other whys bring him to me. Thank the red head and get rid of him as soon as possible, he'll be wanting to stay around. Boris told me he has history with Kai."

With that the phone went dead as a knock on the door was heard.

* * *

**………..TBC**

**wat ya think rxr plzzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9: ?

**Ok plz dnt kill me am upd8in now**

**Lolol**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 9?**

"C…Come in!" Igneus began to straighten his suit keeping his eyes on the door.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a teenager with flaming red hair carrying another.

"Here he is," Tala kicked the door behind him so it closed, the man before him stood up; to say he was nearly 30 odd he was small. Even at 16 Tala towered him.

"What do you want with him anyway?"

"W…well I d…don't really think t…that is any of y…your business," Igneus began to play with his tie as Tala glared at him.

"He's my best friend of course it is my business, now what is it you want with him?" Tala gripped Kai closer to his chest as he waited.

"L…look I don't know, t…the boss just w…wants you t…to leave now." Stepping forward Igneus held out his hand for the unconscious Kai.

"I'll take him to your boss, you don't look strong enough." Turning Tala opened the door; to say it was difficult would be a lie.

Hesitating Igneus walked back to his desk and picked up his phone pressing redial.

"What now!"

"Sir he w…won't leave, he insists o…on taking Kai up and k…knowing everything."

"I see, Boris warned me of this," here the man sighed, Igneus eyes darted to the door where Tala was stood glaring, "Bring them both up. I'll get rid of him."

Placing the phone back Igneus walked up to the door locking it as he left.

"He says y…you may come."

Nodding Tala allowed the srimp to lead.

'Don't worry Kai I won't let them hurt you. Not like Boris!'

**---------With Ray--------

* * *

**

"So?"

"What?"

"You going to do it?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"Tyson this is an A, B conversation C isn't included."

"Huh? Why you talking about the alphabet?"

"Doesn't matter Ty, well Ray?"

Ray shook his head at the blonde he didn't know what he was going to do. Pushing the button for their floor Ray watched the lobby disappear behind the steel doors.

Max sighed as he watched his friend struggle with his new found feelings. Turning to Tyson he narrowed his eyes, "Why did you interrupt?"

"I wanna know what you two are talking about. We are a team and team-mates tell each other everything!"

"O do stop your whining!" Tyson raised an eyebrow at Max, 'When did he get so grumpy?'

Seeing his best friends expression Max laughed out loud, "Sorry Ty, didn't upset you did I?"

Laughing also Tyson replied, "No you just amazed me you could do such a great impression of Kai,"

At the mention of Kai Ray looked up, "What about Kai?"

"I said max can do a great impression of Kai, wasn't you listening?"

Shaking his head Ray sighed as his thoughts returned to the trauma inside of him.

'How do I tell Kai, my almost best mate, that I have a massive crush on him and want to date him?'

A Bing alerted them that they had arrived.

Walking out the room the teens headed down the corridor, Ray in front was eagar to see if Kai was ok.

Gasping Ray stopped causing the others to bump into him.

"Ray what…?" The others gasped.

The door to their room was open!

**With Tala and unconscious Kai

* * *

**

They had been in that elevator for at least 10 minutes and Tala was sure Kai would stir any second. He had been under the stirum for an hour already.

The small man kept biting his lip and playing with his tie which was annoying tala to no end.

"How much longer?"

"N…not far now," suddenly a women's voice sounded.

"Welcome to top level. Please enjoy you day." Raising his eyebrow Tala repositioned Kai before stepping out.

They where in a large room which held only a small desk in the centre. Working at it was a young woman.

"Igneus you can go straight through he is expecting you."

"Thank y…you Melissa," Blushing the man hurried to the large doors before knocking.

"Enter"

A moan made Tala stop. He felt his blood run cold as the figure in his arms moved slightly.

Glancing down Tala prayed that those crimson eyes wouldn't open not yet anyway.

Waiting a few seconds Tala wish came true. Thanking which ever god up there loved him Tala followed Igneus through the large door.

* * *

**...TBC**

**so did you enjoy that?**

**plz rxr i shall try an upd8 a little sooner next time lol**


	10. Chapter 10:hello

**Looks like I didn't keep my promise. Sorry

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Hello**

The office inside was so big even Tala was impressed. On one side the wall was completely windows. A small desk was placed in the centre.

Gripping Kai closer Tala walked up to it, a large black chair was faced away from them hiding its owner.

"S…sir where would y…you l…like Kai?" Tala was really getting annoyed of Igneus's stupid stuttering,

"On the chair,"

Glancing at another large black chair on the opposite side to the other Tala walked silently towards it before placing Kai down.

Brushing a single hair from the younger teens face Tala smiled.

"You may leave now Tala," Looking up Tala frowned.

"No, I want answers other whys Kai comes with me." Tala eyed the black chair not moving from Kai's side.

"Boris was right, you are stubborn." Growling at the name Tala clenched his fists, just in case.

"Boris! What's he got to do with this? Why do you want Kai?"

"Boris, my boy, has nothing to do with this. I simple asked him who the best at kidnapping was,"

"Kidnapping!"

"Yes, you know taking someone against their wishes. Just as you did with Kai."

"I didn't kidnap him, he's my best friend!"

"So he agreed with you to come here? Then whys he unconscious?" Breathing heavily Tala glanced down at Kai, what had he done?

"Now for your second question I am unable to answer,"

"And whys that?"

"Two reasons my boy," That nickname was starting to annoy Tala. "First you would not enjoy his future,"

"And second?"

"I would have to kill you,"

Narrowing his eyes Tala had had enough, reaching for Kai he growled, "I won't allow you to harm Kai, he has done nothing wrong his entire life."

"Don't touch him!"

"He doesn't belong to you!"

Suddenly the chair spun round, "Yes he does!"

* * *

**--------Ray--------**

He felt like crying, no screaming, no he felt…he didn't know what he felt. How had this happened?

Shaking his head Ray gripped the paper cup more tightly, what was happening?

**---FLASHBACK---**

Overcoming his shock Ray raced at the door, bursting into the room he frowned. There was no sign of a struggle. Maybe Kai had left the door open by accident.

"Kai!" Running to their room He poked his head in. Empty? Panicking Ray rushed to the bathroom, also empty.

Tears began gathering in Ray's eyes, where was Kai! Where was he?

"Ray look at note," Turning Ray rushed at Max.

Ripping open the envelope Ray read:

_Hope you said your goodbyes, you'll never see Kai again._

His breathing becoming uneven Ray collapsed into a chair as his tears fell.

"H…he's been K…kid…" Closing his eyes Ray couldn't believe any of this.

"What Ray?" Max's voice was filled with concern.

"Here," Passing the note to Tyson Ray heard an intake of air.

"Someone's took Kai!"

**-----END OF FLASHBACK------**

Now sitting in a police office Ray kept replaying the note in his head. He hadn't said goodbye, he had annoyed Kai.

What if he didn't see Kai again? He would never be able to tell him his feelings, know Kai's feelings towards him.

Biting his lip Ray crushed the cup in his fist.

"Ray you ok?" Nodding in Max's direction he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. "We'll find him Ray don't worry; he'll be back before you know it."

Looking at his friend Max sighed, this wasn't fair, Kai and Ray belonged together why would someone want to ruin that?

"Ray Kon can you come in here please we wish to interview you," Nodding Ray weakly stood his eyes glazed.

* * *

**--------Kai---------**

Moaning Kai lifted his hand to his head, 'What did I do to get a headache like this?'

Suddenly it all came back

The hospital, Tala, the stirum then blackness. Opening his eyes he looked at his surroundings. At the moment he was lying in a large bed with silk covers.

The room he was in was also large but empty apart from his bed, two chairs holding Hayes and… Wait? Hayes!

His eyes widening Kai shook his head, what was happening?

"Hello Kai glad to see me?"

* * *

...TBC

and it will be continued as long as you continue to rxr


	11. Chapter 11: Realisation

**Chapter 11: Realisation

* * *

**

Ray sat motionless on their hotel's sofa. His eyes red and puffy from his crying, two deep gashes could be seen on his bottom lip from where he had bit them trying to stop the salty tears falling.

'Why Kai? Why now?' He felt numb, mind and body, it wasn't fair.

After everything, why was this happening?

"Ray?" Ignoring the voice Ray continued to stare straight ahead at the blank cream walls.

"Ray come on, you've got to eat something. You'll make yourself ill!" Max hovered over his friend concern shining in his eyes along with tears.

Receiving no answer Max crouched in front of the raven haired teen.

"Ray! Please! You have to eat! You have to sleep! This won't do any good!"

"I don't care!" Ray's eyes had narrowed to slits as he clenched his teeth. "I don't fucking care Max! Why should I worry about me when Kai's out there somewhere," Ray had now stood up pointing to the window, "With some freak! Who's doing god knows what to him! Kai could be dead for all we know!"

* * *

----Tala----

Clenching his teeth Tala drew back his fist before slamming it into the alley wall.

'What have I done?!' Lifting his other hand to his face Tala collapsed to his knees stopping the tears in his eyes.

'Kai I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' punching the wall again Tala ignored the pain that emblazed from his fist, 'I was meant to protect to from another Boris, but I gave you right to him!'

"Kai I'm so sorry," Muttering under his breathe Tala could no longer prevent his tears.

* * *

...TBC

Yes i knw it short sorry but please rxr n comments onw hat you'd lyk to see r welcome :D


	12. Chapter 12: what's going on?

**Chapter 12: What's going on?

* * *

**

Glad to see him! Was this some sort of joke! Kai glared at Hayes. What the fuck was he doing here? And where exactly was here?

"Where am I?" Kai didn't take his eyes off the older man, something told him not to trust him.

Hayes chuckled, "Why Kai, your in my bedroom, in my house" Hayes eyes burnt into Kai's, whose had widened.

Suddenly Kai swung the covers off him. A chill ran over his chest. Looking down Kai was once again angered. His chest was bare and he wore only his boxers. Growling Kai jumped out of the bed, making his head spin.

Dropping to the floor Kai held his head, he felt so faint, so weak.

A sigh sounded above him. His eyes closed Kai listened to the voice speak. "Really Kai, you should take it easy. That stirum your friends inserted was fairly strong, not surprising that you've been unconscious for nearly 4 hours."

"What do you want?" Kai gritted his teeth, betrayal stinging in his heart, 'Why Tala?'

"Why my precious phoenix…" Kai's head was forced up, slowly Kai opened his eyes. His face inches away from Hayes, "I want you!"

* * *

**----Tala----**

Looking up at the hotel Tala sighed. He had to tell them didn't he? He had to admit to kidnapping Kai. Why had he been so stupid?

Pain suddenly shot through his body, gripping his side Tala hissed. His parting from Kai had been less than friendly.

**---Flashback---**

"_He doesn't belong to you!"_

_Suddenly the chair spun round, "Yes he does!"_

_The man suddenly rose from his chair; his black hair covered one eye but the eye visible shone with anger. Tala glared back._

"_You will not touch MY Kai! And you will leave this instance!"_

_Tala gritted his teeth but spoke clearly, "No." _

_Turning his back Tala began to lift Kai from the black seat._

_Suddenly Tala was pulled backwards sending him to the floor, Kai's limb body collapsed on top of him._

"_Watch it you idiots! If a single one of you harms Kai I'll have you killed!" _

_Kai was lifted gently off of Tala and was handed to Hayes. _

_Jumping to his feet Tala raised his fists, ready for the on coming battle._

"_What a pity Tala, and Voltaire had been looking at you to be in his new team," Smirking Hayes headed for the door, holding Kai close, "Get rid of him!"_

_Suddenly 5 men in black suits raced at him._

**---End of flashback---**

Wincing at the memory Tala headed slowly for the Hotel's doors.

* * *

---Ray---

"Fancy playing on the xbox Ray?"

"No"

"Want anything to eat Ray?"

"No"

"What about a Beybattle?"

"No…no…NO!" Ray stood up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Ray where you going?" Max quickly followed his friend.

"I'm going to look for Kai! I can't just sit around here acting like everything's ok!"

"Ray leave that to the authorities! It'll not help if you disappear too! We should do as they said…wait here incase the kidnappers try and contact us."

"I can't Max! I need to know what's happening! I have to help Kai!" Gabbing the handle Ray stormed out the room.

Sighing Max turned to Tyson, "Stay here,"

Without waiting for an answer Max raced after his friend.

* * *

**---Kai---**

Pulling his head out of the grip of Hayes Kai stared at him in shock and disgust. Shifting away Kai couldn't understand. Why did he want him? What did he want to do with him?

"You're so beautiful and you don't even realize it, do you?" Hayes leaned closer to Kai.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Standing up Kai glanced around the room, the window was locked, and the door was shut no doubt locked too.

"Fuck? Hmm what an interesting word don't you think Kai?" Hayes too had risen and grew closer to Kai who was now backed against the wall.

'What the hell's going ?'

* * *

...TBC

what ya thnk? rxr plz

i knw long upd8


End file.
